Never Too Late
by ElizabethTheTechnophobe
Summary: When Serena recognises her feelings towards the recently departed Swede, how far will she go to bring him back? Criticism is always appreciated! Please let me know what you think!xx
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I love this pairing, and there seems to be a shortage of fics for them... I thaught I'd join in :) Thanks to Julie and Carlos.J for the support!xx_

_*Disclaiming the charaters*_

_Here goes!_

Serena shifted in her seat for what seemed like the hundredth time, willing the meeting to go faster. Cunningham was droning on about something to do with expenditure- though from looking around, Serena could see that no one else was listening to him either; Michael was picking at his fingernails, Jac was drawing herself a house in her notebook and Elliot was messing with his silk tie. Jac looked over at her, made a gun with her fingers and pressed it to her temple. Serena tried- and failed to suppress a grin.

As the meeting dragged on, Serena slumped further down into her seat. Jac's house had now become the centre of a village. Elliot's gaze had clouded over as he stared at the wall and Michael had his elbow propped on the table with his forehead resting on his palm. Serena couldn't tell if Michael was actually awake. "And that concludes our meeting." Everybody jumped up out of their seats. Cunningham seemed slightly confused at the reaction from the four consultants in front of him. "Does anyone have any questions?" His question was met with silence. "...Right, I'll see you for the next meeting."

Jac and Serena made their way to Serena's empty AAU office. She puled the key from her trouser pocket, unlocked the door and turned on the light before both consultants threw themselves onto the chesterfield sofa under the window. "I am going to **kill** the man." Serena mused.

"We can make it look like an accident." Jac stated in a helpful tone.

Serena turned to look out of the window at Cunningham walking to his car. As he drove off, her eyes wandered to her BMW and the empty space next to it. **Hanssen's** space. She couldn't help but think about the mysterious Swede. There was never really a dull moment with him around; whether that was because he was winding up Serena or his elusive sense of humour was showing through; life at Holby was never boring until he left. Cunningham volunteered to take over Hanssen's board meetings and another CEO was yet to be chosen.

Jac looked out of the window and followed her gaze, realising instantly what- or rather **who** she was thinking about. "You miss him, don't you?" She asked softly.

"Who?" Serena frowned.

"Hanssen."

"No..." She caught Jac's doubtful look. "Well, yes, I suppose I do a_ bit_."

"A lot." The younger consultant smirked as Serena blushed softly.

"A **bit**." Serena corrected. Jac's amused look turned into a small smile, remembering something.

"He always made time for you. Especially in his last week or so, you became pretty close... In Hanssen standards I mean. Almost friends, not quite."

Serena let out a short laugh, "he **hated **me!"

"If he hated you, he wouldn't have argued with you- he would have just ignored you completely." Serena opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Jac's finger being shoved in front of her face to silence her. "He wouldn't have dropped you at home after late board meetings, he wouldn't have done lunch or dinner meetings with you; he wouldn't have gone anywhere outside of the hospital with you!" Jac argued passionately.

Almost a minute passed until Serena had come up with a response. "Then why did he act like he hated me?"

"It's what he does, it's his self preservation method; even if there's nothing to preserve himself from." Jac said simply.

"So... he **didn't** hate me?" She asked slowly.

"No. He **doesn't**."

Later on in the evening, Serena was sat at her desk, nursing a luke warm coffee from Pulses; thinking back to the conversation she'd had with Jac earlier.

_**You miss him, don't you?**_

She had to admit that she **did **miss him, she missed him more than she should. Everything Jac said **had** made sense. For the two weeks before Hanssen's sudden departure, him and Serena had seemed to get on with each other without much difficulty. But then he upped and left in a rather dramatic fashion, leaving Holby, and everyone in it behind.

_**So... he didn't hate me.**_

_**No. He doesn't.**_

The rest of their conversation had confused Serena much more than the first part.

_**So why did he just up and leave without even so much as a goodbye?**_

_**Because he runs from his feelings, Serena.**_

_What feelings could the cold, clinical Swede possibly harbour, she thought._

_**I don't understand.**_

_**And if I tell you, you never will.**__ She stared at Jac blankly- fearing she knew what would be coming next. __**If you really want to find out, I think you know what you need to do... Don't leave it to chance.**__ And with that, Jac patted Serena's leg and strode out of her office._

She picked up her phone, knowing exactly what she wanted, she **needed** to do. Scrolling down her contact list to a number she'd saved but never called, she pressed the call button.

"This is Heathrow airport, how may we be of service?" A chirpy young woman answered.

"When is your next available flight out to Sweden?"

_Please let me know what you think about this! Ch2 is written and Ch3 needs editing... Should I continue? -Liz xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thakyou for all of your fabulous reviews, ch3 should be up relatively quickly (I hope!)_

Serena grabbed her coat and bag before running out of her office to find the one person she knew she could trust through what was to follow. Striding down the corridor in her usual 'takes-no-prisoners' kind of fashion, she ignored the shouted invitation to drinks from Harry Tressler; really not in the mood for his antics.

"Jac..." She drawled as she entered the younger consultant's office. Jac eyed her suspiciously. "I need cover for a few days."

Jac smiled knowingly and narrowed her eyes, making a mock-serious face. "And where might you be going, Ms. Campbell?" Serena shifted slightly and looked down at her feet. Jac immediately knew exactly **where** she was going, andexactly **why**- she wanted to hear it from her lips.

Serena looked down at her Jimmy Choo's, feeling like the child who'd been called to the headmasters office. After a few moments, she looked up to meet Jac's eyes. "Sweden."

Jac smiled. A sight not many of the people in the hospital had ever seen before. "Well, I _suppose_ I could pull a few strings."

"I can feel an 'if' coming on," Serena sounded slightly wary.

"**If** you **promise **to text me at **least** once a day, to let me know what's going on."

"But-"

"**Promise.**" She asserted, pointing a finger in the older consultant's face for the second time in the space of an hour.

"Promise." Serena gave in, holding her hands up in defeat. Jac pressed a note into Serena's palm before pulling her into an embrace, much like a daughter saying goodbye to her mother before going away. "Keep the place in-line while I'm gone!"

"Yes, boss." Jac smiled at Serena warmly, genuinely. "Now go, woman! You'll be late!"

They smiled at each other once more before Serena turned and strode down to the lifts. Feeling glad she had a friend like Jac, she stepped into the lift- giving her ward one last glance before the doors closed.

* * *

Serena crashed through her front door in a rather dramatic fashion, kicking it shut with her foot and kicking her heels off in the middle of her doorway. She ran upstairs to grab a suitcase from the spare room then ran into her bedroom to pack. It was now 2:45; she was due at the airport at 3:30- she still had to pack and call Eleanor. Telling Ellie wouldn't be too hard- she was on a school trip in Berlin. She opened her wardrobe and was greeted by the colourful array of blouses, scarves, dresses and coats. She reached in an pulled out three pairs of work trousers, her black pencil skirt (which was one of her favorites, but she never wore it, just in case someone was sick on it) and a black dress. Reaching in again she pulled out a few different blouses to choose from.

* * *

By 3 o'clock, Serena was packed, changed and waiting for the taxi she'd ordered. She bent down to push her shoe on when she heard the beep of the newly arrived taxi outside her house. She took a breath. 'This is it,' she thought. Grabbing her bag, coat and suitcase, she stepped out of the house and locked the door, before walking over to the black cab.

"Heathrow airport please."

"Alright, love." The balding, East- End sounding driver replied in a rough tone.

Serena got into the cab, pulled out her phone and dialled a familliar number. It only rung twice before it was answered.

"Hi, Mum!" A very energetic Eleanor answered.

"Hi, darling- how are you?"

"I'm great! We're going to Brussels..." She paused and her voice took a worried tone. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Ellie..."

"**Mother**. What's going on?"

"I have to go away for a few days, I'll be back by the time you get home though. I just thought I should let you know." Serena rushed.

"Oh... you had me worried, I thaught you were going to tell me that someone had died!" Eleanor laughed. "Where are you going?"

"Sweden." She said slowly.

"Oh wow, so you are **actually** going away. Wait- isn't that where your boss lives?"

"Yes it is."

"Your **tall**, **handsome**, **Swedish** boss?"

"Erm..."

"-And youre going to find him, right?" Ellie asked bluntly.

"No I am-"

"Shut up, Mum; I know you are! It was inevitable," Serena sat smiling at how perceptive her daughter really was. "Oh, we're in Brussels now! Text me later! Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Holby looked so much smaller from the sky. It was now 4:15, the plane had just left the runway. Holby was getting smaller, but more beautiful by the second. The sunlight had long gone from the inky-black winter sky, leaving the moon to illuminate the landscapes in it's absence. The small lights from houses and cars became more sparse as they flew furter out of the city and towards the countryside.

* * *

Within 20 minutes, the plane was over the sea. The flight was relatively quiet and the sea provided a calming atmosphere. Serena was sat on her own next to the window when an air hostess approached her.

"Hello, would you like anything?" The lady asked politely.

"I'll have tea please," Serena smiled.

"Are you flying on your own?" The lady asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yes, I'm going to meet a friend."

"Oh the things we do for love. That'll be £1.50 please," Serena pulled out her purse and smiled awkwardly; she was **not** in love with Henrik Hanssen.

As the hostess walked away to the next row of seats. Serena sighed; she was **not** in love wih her boss. Her **tall**, **handsome**, **Swedish** boss.

She returned her gaze to the window and settled back into her seat, sipping her tea; her mind wandering to the Henrik. Smiling and blushing at the thaught of him, she wished the flight would hurry up.

* * *

WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED IN STOKHOLM. THE TEMPERATURE OUTSIDE IS A CHILLY -14 AND THE LOCAL TIME IS 7:43. WE DO HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED YOUR FLIGHT AND THOROUGHLY ENJOY YOUR STAY IN THIS TRULY BEAUTIFUL CITY. THANKYOU FOR FLYING WITH BRITISH AIRWAYS.

_And we have now arrived in Stockholm :3 Thanks for reading chaps! -Liz xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thankyou for reading and reviewing, you're all darlings! Sorry it's been so long, I've been competing with my horses and the competitions are just non-stop! Just to recap- we have now arrived in Stockholm, but what will Henrik's reaction be?_

_Oh, and to the latest review by 'guest':_

_a) Although I said that criticism is appreciated- I mean to criticise my writing, **not** what **you** think of the pairing._

_b) If you don't like the pairing, please don't read the fics; it puts the writers in a bad mood when you leave these pointless and rude reviews on their stories when they are absolutely unnecessary._

_c) Please learn to use grammar correctly. It is somewhatoffending to see a review like that left on a writing website- where the whole website revolves around using spelling, grammar and punctuation properly. _

_To those of you who don't feel the need to be irritating- I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have written it and rewritten it so many times because I couldn't decide how to do things. Sorry if it's OOC (which it probably is)!_

_S_erena pulled her coat tighter around herself, the first flakes of snow were beginning to flutter down from the dark sky around her. She stood for a moment, taking in her surroundings, wandering what her course of action should be; this was very much a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing, and so, she had no plans. She dug her cold hands into her coat pockets when her fingers brushed something, she frowned as she pulled the offending object from her pocket. A note. The note from Jac.

_Flodens Kant Apartments_

_Hanssen's is the top- find him!_

_-Jac xx_

Smiling, Serena turned around and headed back into the airport to ask for directions.

From the directions she'd recieved from the receptionist- Serena decided it wasn't too far to the apartments and opted for walking.

"Down this road and turn left, turn right, straight on," she recited to herself as she looked for a left turning. The street lights offered only a small amount of light to guide Serena through the unfamilliar streets of Stockholm.

She soon located the left turning in question across the road. She looked both ways before walking briskly to the other pavement; being cautious not to slip in the snow in the high heels she now regretted wearing.

The street Serena now found herself walking down was quiet. There was a soft glow illuminating her path provided by the windows of the street's apartments. The street was like the scene from a Christmas card- warm, inviting, snug.

"Turn right? Where?... Oh... There..." She found the next right turning and headed down the next street. Serena wandered if Hanssen would still be driving his black Volvo. She couldn't help thinking how much she liked his car; she probably wouldn't like it if it wasn't _his_ car, but she liked it. As she wandered further down the street, her thaughts wandered further to the Swede. She hoped he was wearing his waistcoat...

A lavish looking apartment block came into view at the end of the avenue. As Serena neared the towering structure, the name plate became clearer.

_FLODENS KANT_

Serena pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket again to look at Jac's familliar scrawl.

'Top floor'

She looked up to the top floor to see it was engulfed in complete darkness. She looked at ther watch. After arriving in the country, she'd set her watch to the local time of 7:43. It was now 8:19. He was out. Or he was asleep. Either way, Serena was not going up there. The snow began to fall heavier but she didn't notice. Her mind was working overtime on what she was going to do now. She let go of her suitcase and sat down on the edge of the pavement. Putting her head in her hands, she sighed. Why did she bother coming?

The stress of the day had obviously taken it's toll on Serena, she felt exhausted, and incredibly upset. She was in a foreign country, hundreds of miles from home with no one she knew but Hanssen, who she couldn't even guarantee was in the bloody country.

She pulled her phone from her pocket to search for a hotel. A list of hotels in the area showed up. "Three stars, somehow I think not... four stars, not bad I suppose..."

"**Ms. Campbell?**"

Serena looked up in shock as her name was called. For perhaps the first time in a **very** long time, she was speechless.

"Ms. Campbell?"

"...Mr. Hanssen..." Serena said, still in her state of shock. As he looked down at her, she realised she was still sat on the floor and stood up hastily. "Erm... Hi." She suddenly became very nervous.

He carried on staring at her; not entirely sure of what to say.

As Hanssen walked slowly towards his apartment from the parking garage, he noticed a lone figure sat on the pavement. A woman. He carried on striding towards the enterance when the woman's voice caught his attention. "Three stars... somehow I think not." His head snapped sideways to look at the woman. Her British accent, the slightly flirtatious drawl he had always loved and her impossibly high standards. This could only be one person in the world.

"**Ms. Campbell?**"

Why was she here, in Sweden? Why was she in Stockholm? Why was she sat on his doorstep?

His appearance had obviously startled her. She stared up at him with wide-eyes, her mouth slightly open as if she was about to speak; when she didn't, he repeated her name. This seemed to bring her out of her trance.

"...Mr Hanssen..." She stood up very quickly and brushed the powdery snow from the bottom of her coat. "Erm... Hi."

She looked more relaxed than she'd ever looked back at Holby, perhaps it was due to the low lighting- or the fact that she had nothing to be stressed about; no troublesome patients or doctors, no impending meetings and no inspections due. He didn't know what to say to her.

Serena stared back at him, holding his gaze. She suddenly regretted not planning things out; they were now stood rather awkwardly, neither speaking.

Above, the snow fell heavier, the wind throwing it in all directions around them- isolating them both from everything else.

Without thinking, Serena threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Hanssen seemed to be taken aback for a few seconds before slowly putting his hands gently on her back. She pulled back only slightly to look at him, to find him looking down at her with a soft expression on his face. She slowly pulled his face down towards hers as his arms wrapped tighter around her waist.

As his face came closer, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Her heart felt like it was going to break out of her chest as one of his hands moved to up her cheek. He pulled her face to his, closing the distance between their lips.

After only a few seconds, he pulled away. "Ms... **Serena?**" Serena looked up at him once again.

"No." She said suddenly, pushing away from him. "No. I shouldn't have come."

She grabbed her suitcase and strode away into the blizzard. What was she thinking? Suppose he had a girlfriend, she thaught; she knew what it was like to have the person you love cheat on you and she was **not** about to put someone else through that. Maybe she should have called. No, she should have just left things how they were.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 4 shouldn't be too long because I actally know where I'm going with it! Let me know what you think! -Liz xx_


End file.
